This invention relates to hand tools and particularly to a utility hand tool operative for handling rotisserie spits.
In using a rotisserie for cooking, frequently it is necessary to remove the rotisserie spit from the cooking appliance for various reasons such as to marinate the meat, or to re-adjust the mounting position of the meat, or to remove the cooked meat for consumption at the end of cooking. Since the rotisserie is located in a very confined space of the appliance such as an oven cavity or a barbeque unit, it is usually very difficult to remove it without subjecting the hands of the user to the potential danger of being burned. Such potential danger is aggravated by the somewhat heavy weight of both the spit together with the meat mounted thereon so that it is difficult to remove the spit with only one hand. Commonly, oven mitts are employed for removing the rotisserie spit during cooking; however, due to the high temperature involved in cooking, the oven mitts often become burned and offer little protection to the hands. Also, oven mitts are bulky amd would obstruct the view of the spit located in the confined area of the appliance.